Magical DoReMi (Full English Dub)
If Ojamajo Doremi was to be re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Disney and Ocean Productions. It will air on Disney Channel or Disney XD. Name Changes *Doremi - Dorie Goodwyn *Hazuki - Reanne Griffith *Aiko - Mirabelle Haywood *Onpu - Ellie Craft *Momoko - Mindy Santo *Hana - Sally Johnson *Pop - Caitlyn Goodwyn *Majo Rika - Patina *Pao - Jewel the Elephant *Alexander T. Oyajide - Alexander T. Ferdagio the Great *Fujio - Freddy *Leon - Leo *Akatsuki - Adam *Tooru - Ted *Majo Ruka - Patunia *Lala - Laralie *Hehe - Falinda *Mota - Rona *Motamota - Drona *Dela - Conya *Queen of the Witch World - Queen Lumina *Majo Rin - Amaretta *Karen Morino - Karen Morris *Teki - Bella *Tekipaki - Donna *Hachitarou - Parsley *Surumeko - Rosemary *Atarimeko - Paprika *Tomomi - Tammie Madsen *Rie - Rita Matthews *Kimitaka - Kyle Montgomery *Fumio - Clemont Fitzgerald *Kazuhiro - Marvin Katz *Tatsuya - Georgie Tanner *Kumiko - Kimmy Miller *Misaki Shibayama - Evan Mitchelson *Erika Tamaki - Valerie Huffington *Reika Tamaki - Josie Huffington *Kaori Shimakura - Penny Sherman *Nishizawa - Miss Sadie Hartford *Majomiller - Luciana Tempest *Majomonroe - Rosina Argent *Majocross - Gloria Depraysie *Majodon - Medeia Barlow *Majoheart - Cassia Marth *Majoleed - Leona Whitmore *Majoprima - Albertine Diablos *Majoroxanne - Annette Maleficum *Majosloane - Josephine Crane *Majosullivan - Saffron Shade *Majovanilla - Christine Argent *Majoparla - Erika Onyx *Majopi - Lottie *Majopon - Lucy *Majoran - Delia *Majotoron - Fae Crow *Majotourbillon - Dominique Vonner *Majoume - Fiona Vexx *Filippo S. Ojijide - Eldridge Sanguine *The Wizard King - King Oberon Carpathia *Rere - Rere *Mimi - Mimi *Roro - Lulu *Fafa - Bibi *Nini - Nini *Toto - Toto *Lala - Laralie *Hehe - Felina *Baba - Garnet *Sayaka - Sarah Jones *Beth - Lezlie Torres *Mary - Marie Rivero *Seki - Miss Cara Cooper *Tetsuya Kotake - Todd Washington *Masaharu Miyamoto - Scooter Mills *Nobuko Yokokawa - Belinda Higgins *Yuki - Miss Shannon *Yutaka Kashiwagi - Jeremy Jones *Nanako Okada - Autumn Harrison *Ryota Hayashi - Peter Harris *Marina Koizumi - Amanda Collins *Mutsumi Kudo - Melissa Cunningham *Kanae Iida - Haley Ferguson *Masaru Yada - Justin Bailey *Maki Higuchi - Shannon Marley *Shino Hanada - Carey Wilson *Naomi Okuyama - Georgia "Gia" Turner *Hiroko Kine - Heather Thurman *Dai Morikawa - David Baxter *Aya Matsushita - Aimee Fox *Yukari Umeno - Thea McClellan *Goji Nakata - Nicholas Schmorff *Hajime Kikuchi - Harold Keane *Hinako - Mrs. Shelly Page *Kanako - Miss Houlihan *Ichigawa - Mr. Hubert Harmon *Ichiro Hirano - Hector Russell *Karin Hirano - Kassie Russell *Kayoko Nagato - Alexia "Alex" Fletcher *Kazuya Yoshida - Harvey Bunker *Keiko Yamamoto - Michelle Edison *Kenji Ogura - Stephan Hall *Kenta Iizuka - Manny Alden *Kitagawa - Edwin Dickenson *Koji Ito - Curtis Wright *Kouchou - Mr. Leroy Brown *Kouji Senoo - Malcolm Haywood *Kyoutou - Principal Johnathan Dahl *Lulu the Dog - Molly the Dog *Maki Takahashi - Jennifer "Jen" Mann *Manabu Takagi - Conrad Abrams *Mary the Dog - Charlene the Dog *Masato Rinno - Truman Thorpe *Masayoshi Nakajima - Morris Jenkins *Michiaki Watabe - Mac Wilson *Miho Maruyama - Mandi Walker *Miho Segawa - Scarlett Craft *Mika - Suzie *Minto Wada - Kylie Granger *Junji Manda - Jake Fitzpatrick *Yoko Manda - Julie Fitzpatrick *Yuka Nishizawa - Miss Sadie Hartford *Toyokazu Sugiyama - Stewart *Yutaka Ota - Oliver *Yuji Sagawa - Simon *Battle Rangers - Robo Morphs *The Maho-Do - The DoReMi Magic Shop *The Wizard World - The Solisverse *The Witch World - The Lunaverse *Witch Frog - Greenling Differences between the Original and the new Dub *The dub would have a mix of voice actors from America, Canada, The UK and many English-speaking countries. *Music from various Cartoon Network shows were used. *The inappropriate parts from the Japanese Version were deleted. *Unlike Aiko, Mirabelle is from Brooklyn rather than Osaka. *Mindy seems to be much more straight forward and confident than Momoko. *Sally's personality is kept the same, but when she turned into an 11-year-old in the 4th season, she is much more calm down and still than Hana is in Dokkan. Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini (in style of Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls) as Dorie Goodwyn *Andrea Libman (in the style of Fluttershy from MLP) as Reanne Griffith *Grey DeLisle as Mirabelle Haywood *Noah Cyrus as Ellie Craft *Cristina Vee as Mindy Santo *Tabitha St. Germain as Sally Johnson (baby form) *Hynden Walch (in the style of Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time) as Sally Johnson (older form) *Claire Corlett as Caitlyn Goodwyn *Kimberly Brooks as Patina *Kathleen Barr as Patunia *Nicole Oliver as Queen Lumnina/Miss Shannon *Seth Green as Adam *Sean Astin as Freddy *Greg Cipes as Leo *Rob Paulsen as Ted Episodes Season 1 #Now I Am A Witchling #Being Dorie, Being Reanne #The Split Curl Girl #Dustin' The Old Rusty Broom #Witch Conya of the Lunaverse #Believing Belinda #Caitlyn's Day Out #Finally A Fairy #A Runaway Fairy #Trouble In Store #Flowers For Amanda #He Ain't Pele, He's My Brother #Parsley and Rosemary #A Tall Order #Patina Goes to Kindergarten #Gone Fishin' #Sketches of Pain #The Flora Test #Uncle Mick and His Sidekick #Get On The Bus #The Mystery Wind #We Need a Wandawhirl #Mirabelle's Blues #Down In The Dumps #The New Witch on the Block #That Darn Evil Cat #You Ought Not Be in Pictures #Love Serving Love #To Catch A Thief #Careful What You Witch For #Ghost of a Chance #Scooter For President #Born To Run #Mirabelle's Blues, Part 2 #The Lyin' Witch and Her Wardrobe #Obstacle Shmob-stacle #The Lost Greenlings #Of Monsters and Witchlings #Skater Love #The Three-Door Test #There's No Business Like Shogi Business #Morph Than A Feeling #Parental Guidance #Candi is Dandy #Saving Santa #Just Like Magic #The Date Crasher #Geek Love #Train a Comin #The Final Test #The Hardest Test of All Season 2 #A Young Mother #The Trouble With Babies #Caitlyn's Sleepless Night #A Bad Mother #The Return of Alexander #Flower Power #Sally and the Doctress #Timeless Secret Identity #A Helping Hand for Maholmix #Let's Go, My Friends #Cold Shower for Dancing Daisy #Witchling Moms Are Brave, Strong, Safe, and Smart #To Bee or Not To Bee #Caitlyn Falls In Academic Love #Suzie's Mother Portrait #Crawling Baby On The Loose #Sally's Crawling Exam #Another Runaway Fairy #When Witchling Moms Fight #Mirabelle's Mom Arrives Home #No Humans Allowed #Alexander's Evil Plan #Witchlings to the Rescue #Fried Bread Panic #When Dorie Met Adam #The Diet Plan #The Mysterious Woman #The Dangerous Health Test #Educational Love #Ms. Cooper's First Love #Wizards vs. Witchlings #Digital Fairies #The Shutterbug #Make Up or Break Up #Caitlyn's Track Meet #The Sporty Showdown #Double Testing #Lights, Camera, Reanne #The Film of Jealousy #Piano Sisters #The Untalented Wizard #A Witch With No Magic #Sally Goes to School #Holiday Blues #Once Upon A Witch #The Final Health Test #Wizards and Witches All Together #The Great Magical Berry #The Secret Life Season 3 #New School Year, New Witchling #Mindy's Happy Day #Best Frenemies Forever #Diet Plans For Teachers #The Comical Breakup #The First Baking Test #Welcome Home, Baby! #A True Work of Art #The Lost Treasure #Teacher Trouble #The Terrible Soccer Team #A Dream Vacation #A Messed-Up Fiesta #A Mother's Job #The Visuals of Sweet #Good Girls, Bad Girls #The Scoop on Ellie #The Problem With Parents #The Horrible Student #More Powder, Please! #Big Sister Caitlyn #Not Too Sweet, Not Too Salty #Rock On! #A Lonely Vacation #Mirabelle's Homesickness #The Chronicles of Luna Daycare #A New Recipe #The Magic Recipe Book #Witchling Mother-in-Training #Sweet Legends #Josie for President #Reanne's Sweet Idea #When Fairies Revolt #Back to School #The Play's The Thing #When Life Gives You Potatoes #The Land of the Greenlings #Twin Trouble #Witchlings of South America #Come Home, Mirabelle #A Better Start #A Nonsensical New Year #A Witch Baby's Joyride #The Final Baking Test #Lost in My Mind #Remember The Old Witch Season 4 #A Brand-New Witchling #Sally's School Daze #Never Give Up #Magic Shop Chaos #Ellie's Secrets #Sally the Bookworm #Seashell Shock #Sally's Big Secret #Reanne's Special Friend #Sally's First Field Trip #The Return of The FLAT 4 #Battle of The Boyfriends #Melissa Quits #Sally's Tricky Test #The Forever Rainbow #Boys Only #Puppy Love #When I Grow Up #Kyle's Big Move #The Robo Girls #The Enchanted Glass #Welcome to Camp Magic #Sally and the White Elephant #Even Grandmothers Can Be Stylish #The Mysterious Curse #Jewel the Helpful Elephant #Free Without Parents #Ellie's Shattered Dream #A Fairy Sick Day #Sally's Big Race #The Bicycle Experience #Sleepy Wizards #The White Rose #A Witch With No Powers #Me and My Sister #Reanne's Decision #Finding a Cure #The Final Clue #When It All Comes Together #Greenlings, No More #Mindy's Choice #Best Friends Forever #Farewell, Witchlings #A Magical Ending Movies #The Forbidden Heart Flower of the Lunaverse #The Mystery of Greenling Legend Gallery Doremi Harukaze.gif|Dorie Goodwyn (seasons 1-3) Doremi Harukaze.png|Dorie Goodwyn (seasons 4-5) Reanne Narcissus.gif|Reanne Griffith (seasons 1-3) Hazuki Fujiwara.png|Reanne Griffith (seasons 4-5) Aikonormal.gif|Mirabelle Haywood (seasons 1-3) Aiko Senoo.png|Mirabelle Haywood (seasons 4-5) Onpu Segawa.png|Ellie Craft (seasons 3-5) Momoko Asuka.png|Mindy Santo Hana Makihatayama.png|Sally Johnson PopClassic.gif|Caitlyn Goodwyn (seasons 1-3) Popnorm.png|Caitlyn Goodwyn (seasons 4-5) Category:Anime Category:Disney Channel Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:English Dub Category:Disney XD Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Saban Category:Redub